


Falling Over You

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Kiss, First Meetings, Ice Skating, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A smirke appeared on Derek's face and Stiles shivered involuntary "The general idea of ice skating is to move around the ice and you're just...sitting?"Stiles glared "I know that! I was getting up...just resting for few seconds" he wriggled his toes as if warming himself for finals
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	Falling Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. Kinda sweeeet and fluffy. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"I'm telling you this is a big mistake" Stiles shivered when the chilled breeze of ice skating arena attacked his body. The place was crowded with many people gracefully skating on the ice rink. He groaned because they all would be soon laughing at him since he didn't know how to skate. He didn't even want to come but his friend Scott insisted (actual term dragged) him to this place as he was suppose to meet his date

"Stiles you need to relax. It's going to be fun" Scott looked around to see if Allison had arrived

"Fun?" Stiles shook his head "How is moving on slippery ice with nothing but a thin blade to keep you up can be counted as fun?" 

Scott laughed at his friend's dramatics "You'll learn. Just watch me and Allison and follow our lead" 

Stiles huffed out a breath as he rubbed his hands together "Why is it so cold in here?" 

"That's the point of ice skating you idiot. Now don't be such a buzzkill. C'mon we gotta go" Scott jogged towards Allison who was waiting at the other side of the rink. The couple soon got ready and were inside the large arena, both holding hands and smiling at each other. They waved at Stiles to get in who was still holding the entrance bar like his life dependent on it "Stiles! C'mon you're missing all the fun!" 

"Oh yeah? My bones will never forgive me if I break them while having fun" Stiles muttered and took a deep breath. Might well as get over with it soon "Oh boy here we go" 

Stiles took a first step forward, testing the slippery ice and almost immediately felt his feet slip away from each other. He quickly scrambled to regain his balance but fell with a thud muffled by his coat and thick ice "Aww!" he tried to swung his legs along the ice from where he sat and still couldn't get in a straight line. He glanced at Scott for help but his stupid friend was busy with Allison on the far end "Dammit! Why did I ever agree to come"

"Need help?" 

Stiles's head snapped to his right so fast that he felt dizzy. His breath caught in his throat and he swallowed a mouthful of saliva. The guy was insanely handsome with sharp eyes and firm face features. God must have been on holiday when he created this man.

"Need help?' Derek asked again as he stood infront of Stiles. He had been observing the cute young man for last ten minutes and could easily say it was his first time 

"I'm fine" Stiles lied, not wanting to look like a fool infront of the handsome stranger by saying he didn't know how to skate

Derek raised his eyebrows "I assume you are here to skate?" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "Isn't it obvious?" he lifted his bladed boots, implying his words 

"Aren't you missing something?" 

Stiles looked down at his attire....

"Glove, check"

"Coat, check"

"Boots, check" he met Derek's eyes "What do you mean?" 

A smirke appeared on Derek's face and Stiles shivered involuntary "The general idea of ice skating is to move on the ice and you are just....sitting?" 

Stiles glared "I know that! I was getting up... just resting for few seconds" he wriggled his toes as if warming himself for finals

Derek stifled a laugh "Okay. Whenever you're ready" 

"What? You're going to stand here?" 

"Yup! Think of it as... looking out for you"

Stiles narrowed his eyes "Why don't you give your special services to your girlfriend" 

"Well I'm happy to inform that I play for other side of the team" 

Stiles avoided Derek's eyes when a deep shade of red crept on his face. He stood up cautiously, his legs wobbled a bit but otherwise he was alright. With a proud smile he looked at Derek "See? I got this" 

Derek nodded swinging to his right and left "Good but you actually have to move like this "

"Show off" Stiles muttered and started his almost impossible journey. One step after another, right and left.. right and left, he repeated like a broken record and turned to grin at Derek "That's how this is done! I'm a pro already!" 

Derek gave a thumps up but next second his eyes widened when he saw a girl coming straight at Stiles with full speed "Watch out!"

Stiles frowned. He turned and felt his heart drop to his stomach at the now possible collision he was going to get involved in. He slid his foot backwards slightly to push off but panicked as soon as he started moving forward and fumbled. In an desperate attempt save himself, he ended up flapping his arms in air and spun around "Whoa!"

Stiles and the girl collided, sending them crashing on the freezing ice. He went down hard, feeling his knee hit first with a painful bang. He laid there trying to catch his breath when a pair of arms circled from behind and he felt himself being lifted up off the ice "Are you okay?" 

Stiles met Derek's eyes, wincing when pain shot in his knee "I think so" he saw the girl had already gotten up. She apologized to him and started skating again.

"C'mon let me help you" Derek gently straightened the young man as he tried to balance them at the same time. Stiles almost went down again since his injured knee couldn't hold his weight. He kept his left foot elevated as Derek wrapped an arm around his waist as they headed towards a bench outside the skating rink "Lean on me"

Stiles was glad his blush was well hidden behind the cold temperature. The arms around him were very strong and he bit his lips when the heat suddenly went into wrong direction.

"Sit down here" Derek lowered Stiles in the bench and proceeded to remove his blades. Stiles hissed when his leg was jarred in process and looked at Derek "Why are you doing this?" 

"What?" 

"I mean why are you playing my shinning knight in armour"

"You shouldn't have gotten in alone if you don't know how to skate. You could have gotten seriously hurt" 

"That's not the answer to my question" 

Derek placed the blades on the side and sat down next to Stiles. He gazed into his eyes with so much intensity that Stiles thought he was going to melt into puddle "Isn't it obvious?" 

"No?" Stiles swallowed, shivering a little. He was hundred percent sure cold had nothing to do with it 

Derek then cupped Stiles's face with one hand and leaned in bit close, giving space and time for the other to pull back "Now?" 

Stiles could feel Derek's hot breath on his face and his heart was ready to jump on the cold ice rink and freeze to death "N..No" his voice barely a whisper 

"How about now?" Derek closed the tiny gap and pressed his lips over Stiles's, placing a light kiss. Stiles closed his eyes, taking in greedily whatever the handsome stranger was ready to provide. The kiss was softer than a cotton candy and he almost chased the feeling when the other pulled back "I.. That was..." 

"Not okay?" 

"Well...if the trailer is this good, the movie sould be excellent" Stiles gushed happily and Derek smiled at him. He saw Scott coming towards him. He shook his head sternly at him, silently threatening to go away amd not ruin his moment with the stranger. Scott grinned and turned back to his girlfriend

"So... Ah.. since I kissed you, shouldn't I know your name?" 

Stiles chuckled "Stiles" 

"Derek" 

"Umm..Derek do you mind giving a ride back to my home" Stiles gestured towards his knee "Kinda... held up at the moment" 

"Thought you wouldn't ask" Derek got up and easily picked Stiles in his arms who wrapped his arms around his neck "I could get use to this" 

"Me too" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
